Gato negro
by Lady Carmilla Bathory
Summary: Kakashi sale a cenar ramen una noche lluviosa y se encuentra con Sasuke convertido en un gatito. Yaoi. KakashixSasuke. Lemon.


Hola, este fanfic lo escibí hace ya algunos ayeres, lo hice para responder un desafío de , ojalá les guste.

* * *

><p>Llovía, aquel día oscureció muy temprano, Kakashi había ido a cenar ramen como de costumbre, pero esta vez no pudo disfrutarlo, no dejaba de pensar en Sasuke, que llevaba cuatro días desaparecido. Se había ido al bosque cuando escuchó un rumor de que Itachi estaba cerca de la aldea; pensó en detenerlo, "Déjalo ir, volverá en un par de horas", la hokage lo persuadió de hacerlo, ahora se arrepentía.<p>

Terminó de comer pero no regresó de inmediato a su casa, quería esperar a que dejara de llover, de cualquier modo no tenía prisa. Mientras se entretenía jugando con los cubiertos perdió la noción del tiempo que había transcurrido desde que decidió quedarse, pero sin duda había sido mucho, si no se iba ahora pasaría la noche en el puesto de ramen y el aguacero no iba a amainar hasta el amanecer.

Resignado, abandonó su refugio temporal y caminó despacio, s corría no iba a evitar mojarse, notó que la temperatura había descendido bastante y se sintió más agobiado al pensar en su pupilo congelándose en el bosque.

El agua precipitada caía tan velozmente sobre el pavimento y rebotaba tan alto que parecía que llovía en ambos sentidos, las gotas heladas le golpeaban la espalda y los hombros obligándolo a bajar la cabeza, así, con la vista clavada en el suelo, algo en la entrada de un callejón llamó su atención.

Era algo muy extraño, los gatos maullaban en el basurero pero tuvo que acocarse bastante para poder escucharlos, el escándalo de la tormenta los opacaba; pero eso no era lo extraño, un gato lo suficientemente grande como para ser un lince lo observaba desde lejos, pero cuando llegó al callejón el gato entró corriendo y se ocultó detrás del contenedor de basura.

Entró al lugar y decenas de gatos brincaron e todas direcciones escurriéndose como si formaran parte de la lluvia, ésta se hizo más intensa y la presencia del granizo aumentó el alcance de su _doble sentido_y tuvo que cubrirse para que los trocitos de hielo no le golpearan la cara.

Estuvo a punto de correr como los felinos, no era buen momento para curiosear entre la basura aunque hubiera encontrado al gato más grande de toda la aldea, algo en especial lo detuvo, escuchó una voz que se le hizo bastante familiar.

— Miau — Avanzó hasta el fondo del callejón y lo encontró.

— ¡Sasuke!

El niño estaba sentado en un charco totalmente lleno de lodo, mantenía los ojos cerrados para evitar que el agua entrara en ellos, su cabello lucía enredado y su ropa estaba rota, tiritaba de frío.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupados que nos tenías?

Estaba feliz de verlo pero sus palabras sonaron a regaño, Sasuke gateó hacia un rincón e intentó subir a la barda, antes de que lograra pasar al otro lado Kakashi lo tomó de la cintura y lo alejó del muro, trató inútilmente de pararlo sobre sus dos piernas, Sasuke doblaba los hombros hacia a delante y apoyaba las manos en el suelo.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

— Miau

La tempestad se calmó un poco, otros gatos se reunían a su alrededor para que los cargara también y estuvo a punto de caerse, soltó a Sasuke para recuperar el equilibrio y una vez que se abrió camino entre los mininos se arrodilló junto a él y trató de cubrirlo.

— ¿Estás bien Sasuke?

No obtuvo respuesta, solo lo miró a los ojos, sus pupilas estaban tan dilatadas que sus iris se veían raros, él aceptó su cobijo y esta vez fue más fácil levantarlo, pasó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y de sus piernas, Sasuke se hizo un ovillo y dejó que Kakashi lo llevara.

— ¿Estás bien? — Sasuke estaba escondido en su pecho y no se inmutó ante su pregunta, decidió no molestarlo, parecía que estaba muy cansado. Acortó la distancia hsta su casa saltando por los tejado y llegó en menos tiempo del que tenía planeado en un principio, cuando bajó del ultimo edificio tuvo cuidado de no lastimar a Sasuke con el impacto de sus movimientos, no se explicaba por qué estaba actuando tan extraño. Abrió la puerta como pudo y en el silencio de la estancia escuchó a Sasuke.

— Rrr

Creyó que tenía frío pero al dejarlo en el sofá ya no hizo más ese ruido zumbante, se bajó a la alfombra otra vez en cuatro patas y se sacudió como si fuera un perro; Kakashi tomó sus mejillas para que lo mirara, su carita estaba sucia, se fijó más en sus ojos y fue entonces que se dio cuenta: estaba atrapado en un genjutsu.

Lo llevó a su recámara y mientras él jugueteaba por ahí entró al baño y se quitó el chaleco y la máscara, por lo menos así no se sentía tan mojado, abrió la llave para llenar la tina y regresó a buscar a Sasuke, se sentó en la cama y el corrió a su lado.

— Miau

— ¿Así que eres un gatito?

Ya no estaba preocupado, ese tipo de genjutsu nunca duraba mucho pero había que esperas a que pasara solo, además lo único que le interesaba era que Sasuke estaba a salvo; probablemente sí se había encontrado con Itachi y fue él quien lo dejó así, esas técnicas eran muy comunes en él.

Acarició su cabello y Sasuke le sonrió mientras ronroneaba, no creyó lo bonito que se veía sonriendo, él nunca lo hacía, su orgullo no lo dejaba expresar sus sentimientos y Kakashi se sintió feliz de tenerlo así aunque solo fuera por esa vez.

Sasuke subió las manos a su regazo para que siguiera mimándolo, el jounin le acarició la espalda y retiró los mechones de cabello que caían sobre su frente, se veía realmente tierno con ese gesto, apenas y parecía la misma persona indiferente que aparentaba ser.

— Ven acá

Lo siguió hasta el baño, la tina ya casi se llenaba, cerró la llave y tanteó el agua para asegurarse de que no estuviera muy caliente, se quitó la camisa y atrajo a Sasuke con un movimiento de su mano. Se sentó en el piso con las piernas cruzadas y comenzó a desvestirlo.

— Miau

Se sentía nervioso sin saber por qué, le quitó la camisa y lo sorprendió el estado en el que se encontraba, toda su ropa había quedado inservible y se preguntó con qué iba a vestirlo después. Su mirada cayó en su espalda blanca y la duda que lo asaltó fue sustituida por otro pensamiento, Sasuke era muy hermoso, y este, a su vez fue desplazado por un recuerdo, su compañero Obito.

Su corazón se llenó de nostalgia y sin quererlo cerró los ojos mientras pensaba en él. No quería llorar, hace tiempo había resuelto que ya no valía la pena resentir su pérdida de esa forma, jamás le dijo lo que sentía por él, toda su vida fue su amigo y también había muerto solo como su amigo.

Se reprochó el nunca haberle abierto su corazón y se sintió más solo que antes, si tan solo le hubiera dicho que lo amaba aunque no fuera correspondido no hubiera tenido que seguir guardando su secreto. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Obito no estaba con él ni siquiera como su amigo.

Abrazó a Sasuke y lo acarició con ternura, su piel todavía tenía el tacto húmedo y estaba muy fría, trató de envolverlo en sus brazos para que se calentara pero él no dejaba de moverse, su cabello negro le hacía cosquillas, lo sentó en sus piernas y le dio un beso en la frente.

— Te quiero mucho pequeño

Guardó su dolor para otro momento y siguió con lo que estaba, con algo de trabajo lo acostó y le quitó los pantalones junto con la ropa interior y por fin se quedó quieto, lo admiró por unos instantes, él seguía con las piernas abiertas después de que lo desnudó. Lentamente acarició todo lo largo de uno de sus muslos, Sasuke pareció disfrutarlo, notó que sus rodillas estaban raspadas por tanto andar a gatas y las besó también, aunque quisiera seguir sabía que algo más estaría mal.

Prefirió darse prisa, lo cargó para meterlo en la tina pero Sasuke los hizo caer a ambos con un movimiento brusco, como si de verdad fuera un gato cayó sobre cuatro y salió gateando fuera del baño. Kakashi no tardó en entenderlo, a los gatos no les gusta estar dentro del agua.

Tomó una toalla y la humedeció en un extremo, él estaba muy sucio y si no podía bañarlo por lo menos tendría que limpiarlo, lo buscó primero en la sala, después se dirigió a la habitación y lo encontró agazapado debajo de un mueble muy bajo como para que una persona pudiera caber sin quedarse atorada.

— ¿Cómo te metiste ahí?

— Miau

Sasuke se pegó a la pared para que no pudiera alcanzarlo, él se agachó para tratar de sacarlo pero le pareció imposible, el espacio entre el suelo y la base del armario apenas era suficiente para asomarse y ver dónde estaba. Lo llamó varias veces pero no sirvió de mucho, fue a buscar una pelota de esponja y la rodó por debajo del mueble esperando que saliera a jugar con ella, pero cuando ésta rodó de regreso en señal de rechazo perdió totalmente la paciencia.

Pensó que con ayuda de un trapeador lograría sacarlo aunque estuviera atrapado y no pudiera hacerlo por sí mismo, pero cuando iba a poner su plan en marcha Sasuke corrió de nuevo y se subió a la cama, estornudó varias veces, lo más lógico es que se hubiera resfriado por permanecer tanto tiempo desnudo tirado en el suelo.

El otro se acercó con cuidado para no asustarlo y lo consiguió, se sentó a su lado y limpió su rostro y su cuello con la toalla haciendo que ronrroneara otra vez, él se puso cerca de su mano para que lo acariciara, Kakashi entrelazó los dedos con las hebras de su cabello y levantó su cabeza para besarle los labios.

Los rozó suavemente y acarició la comisura de su boca para que la abriera, su saliva tenía gusto a un dulce no muy intenso, había comido una manzana antes de que lo encontrara, Sasuke cedió al principio y no se movió pero cuando sintió la lengua de su sensei jugando con la suya le soltó una mordida en el labio superior que lo hizo volver a la realidad.

Las gotas de lluvia seguían golpeando contra los cristales de la ventana, volteó a ver como se aplastaban y se escurrían al caer mientras trataba de hallar un motivo que justificara sus acciones, necesitar un poco de amor no era suficiente, su conciencia no lo dejaba quererlo así, el beso que tanto le gustó fue una forma de aprovecharse de su estado, si hubiera sido el mismo Sasuke de siempre no se lo hubiera permitido.

Recorrió su piel con la vista y ya no pudo evitarlo, hacerlo suyo era demasiado fácil como para resistirse, se agitó por la emoción, Sasuke le pertenecía en ese momento, no iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa solo por un remordimiento de algo que todavía no hacía.

Lo acostó bajo él y lo acarició descaradamente, Sasuke se asustó por su brusquedad repentina y quiso apartarse pero Kakashi lo comprimió contra la cama y se sentó sobre su vientre para que no se escapara, no lo dejaba respirar bien y comenzó a revolverse desesperado.

Sasuke lo miró algo irritado y trató de rasguñarlo pero el mayor apresó sus manos y las detuvo a ambos lados de su cabeza, besó todo su pecho, se movió más abajo y le permitió respirar libremente; lo soltó para besar sus pezones y se deleitó con su sabor, eran realmente suaves, todo su cuerpo lo era.

Lo tomó de los hombros para ponerlo bocabajo, se bajó los pantalones y sin más preámbulos entró en él violentamente, Sasuke no pudo evitar gritar ante el dolor que le provocó, se quedó estático mientras lo sentía dejando caer todo su peso sobre sus caderas, lloró sin hacer ruido y contuvo el aliento para aguantar los temblores que lo atravesaban.

Kakashi le dio vuelta y apoyó las manos en su espalda para que no pudiera moverse, creyó que había empezado demasiado rápido tampoco es que quisiera esperar demasiado tiempo para hacer lo que deseaba, pero definitivamente pudo ser más suave con él.

— Ya no, por favor — Se estremeció ante sus palabras y se hizo conciente del daño que le estaba haciendo, el temor de la confrontación lo invadió como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, qué iba a decirle si había reaccionado.

Salió de él rápidamente y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, preparó una de sus mejores disculpas incoherentes y aunque sabía que no le serviría de nada empezó a decirla. Como antes de que Sasuke gritara, el único sondo de la atmósfera era el golpeteo de las gotas en la ventana, pero Kakashi se sentía tan aturdido como si estuviera enmedio de un enjambre de abejas, paró su discurso y se atrevió a mirarlo, esta vez estuvo a punto de desmayarse por la impresión.

Sasuke estaba inconciente. En ningún momento tomó como le bendición que era la prórroga que representaba su desmayo, más bien se sintió como nunca antes ese día, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo había lastimado y por primera vez se odió por herir sin consideración a alguien a quien quería, a quien necesitaba.

Lo cubrió con una sábana y llorando le pidió perdón, sabía que no lo escuchaba y que jamás lo iba a dispensar por lo que hizo, después de todo no iba a poder perdonarse él mismo.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leérme.<p> 


End file.
